Luna 'N' Emiko
by Reiko N Josh
Summary: Join these two sisters on a anime adventure story with lots of Lemony goodness! read at ur own discretion! please leave reviews in review box and complaints in my PM box!
1. Chapter 1

Emiko 'N' Luna

Story note: This is my first official Lemon. for those who don't like lemons but wanna read the story I will mark the lemons! it also works the other way around! but would be less fun! also there is heavy smutt in the lemon's!

Author's note: This story has been written with explicit content not suitable for children or those with prissy attitudes!  
If you have complaints please adress them to my PM box NOT the review box! if you have questions regarding the story then do the same thing. If you have compliments handy please adress them to the review box! Also be warned this story is heavaly lemonated and was not created by my mind alone! my friend from IMVU Zerohappiness is the one who plays Luna in this story! ENJOY!

Note to My friends: If you are reading this...i'm just going to warn you now.....YOU WILL BE SCARR'D FOR LIFE!  
BECAUSE THIS IS A HEAVY SEXUAL THEME!!! with lots of Romance and Drama! so if u've chickened out HAHA LOSER! if not then...goodluck...mwuhahaha....

Note to Zero: If you're reading this I might not get all the details correct but i shall try my best! -salutes-

CHAPTER 1: Blackmail!

Emiko was just a girl like you or I.... Sort of... she was 17 and had long silver hair usually up in a pony tail. And She had beutiful white fur with a nicely shaped muzzle. (animal mouth)

Her fox tail was large and puffy but still smaller then other furrie's. But of course she had never met another furry.  
Her tail was tipped black and she had black pointy ears atop her head. Emiko was a snow fox! She was very innocent except for her punk attitude when around friends, or her bad temper. but she was very mischeivous at times and often did things by accident that would get any normal child into trouble! but for some reason that she couldnt explaine whenever she did anything...Her sister Luna got blamed! it was unbelievable! Her mother was very kind to Emiko. at times a little too kind!  
Emiko couldn't remember a time in her whole life her mom was mad at her!

Luna was a mischievous punk sorta girl.. She was 18. she had dark red hair. She always got in trouble by her mother and father. But mostly her mother.  
Often she would get called a "slut" or other names by her mom from the outfits she wore. She would get yelled at alot and sometimes even hit. Luna was Bisexual and had even slept with a few girls and men. She was cunning and sneaky at times but always seemed lawful.

Emiko was up in her mothers room reading her mothers diary. Now... This was not a usual thing, She usually told herself and everybody she could that "Ones diary is Ones sanctuary." But what she read in the diary was horrifying! but before she could read more, She heard someone walk in the front door downstairs.

"I'm Home!" shouted a girl. It was Her sister Luna. Then Emiko remembered somthing. She had accidently broken dad's ship in a bottle! unlike her mother her father DID get mad at her. Emiko ran down the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks at Luna holding the broken bottled ship in her hands with an evil grin on her face. "You broke Dad's favorite model ship..."  
Emiko twitched her fox ears. "You can't prove I did it You'll only end up getting in trouble again!" As Emiko was about to walk away Luna whistled waving somthing in the air.... "I got pictures for proof..." Luna said with a grin. Emiko's fox ears flattened. "Please don't tell!" She begged Luna circled Emiko. "I everyone has their price." Emiko watched her sister as she looked her up and down. Then Emiko slowly asked. "So what's you're price?" Luna smirked. "Follow me..." She said as she walked up the stairs. Emiko cautiously followed her sister up the stairs.

She was led to her sister's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX LEMON XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(If Rini ever reads this.....It'll be the End of me!)

Luna locked the door behind Emiko after she entered. "so what do you want from me?" Emiko asked. "Take you're clothes off." Said Luna in a commanding voice. Emiko took a step back. "Say What!?" Luna played with the photo's "Unless you want to deal with dad, I suggest you do as I say..."  
Emiko stomped her foot and growled as she started stripping her clothes off. Soon she was completely Nude except for her fur of course. Luna seemed to take in the view with a grin. Luna walked over to Emiko and planted a soft kiss on Emiko. For some reason Emiko didn't want to break the kiss so she kissed back. During the kiss Luna rubbed Emiko's breasts.  
It sent chills down her spine and she wanted to pull away but found she couldn't allow herself to.

Luna broke the kiss. "I know you're Bi Emiko..." Emiko stiffened. "H-How?" stammared Emiko. Luna pressed her clothed body against Emiko's furry naked form furthuring Emiko's confused lust. "I seen you with that Kate girl in the school alley..."  
said Luna. Emiko listened to her as she soon found herself pressed against a wall with Luna gently pushing her body against Emiko's. Luna whispered in Emiko's ear. "Has she touched you?" Emiko was taken aback by the question but answered. "N..No.."  
Luna smiled. "So what i'm doing to you now, you've only dreamed about doing with you're girlfriend?" Emiko noticed Luna's Hand snake down to her entrance and she closed her eye's as Luna gently rubbed it. Emiko moaned softly. Luna kissed Emiko again only deeper this time. She rubbed Emiko's clit making her moan into the kiss.  
Luna forced her tounge into Emiko's mouth and licked around. increasing Emiko's ectasy.

Luna slid her forfinger into Emiko's entrance and rubbed the inside gently. A sharp spot of pleasure struck Emiko as she moaned deeply into the kiss. Luna slid another finger in and slowly pushed her fingers in and out making a thrusting motion.  
Emiko arched her back not realizing she was doing most of the work for Luna by doing so. Emiko's fur began to dampen with sweat and she began to pant lightly. Luna slowly thrusted her fingers faster and with her left hand fondled Emiko's left breast.

Luna thrust her fingers harder and faster making a spasm of pleasure shoot through Emiko's body. Luna stopped and pulled her fingers out and they were moist. "Should i continue?" Emiko panted then nodded answering. "please Luna.." Emiko answered. Luna frowned. "Adress me as you're Mistress..." said Luna with a sly smile. Emiko looked at her panting. "You want me to call you WHAT!?" Luna rubbed her 2 fingers angainst Emiko's clit. "Say it!" Luna said. "Yes mistress...." Emiko said with a bit of attitude. Luna shoved her 2 fingers into Emiko's entrance fiercly earning a cry of pain and pleasure. "Say it like you mean it...No!...Like you Love it!" said Luna. Emiko was panting again. "Yes mistress!" Emiko said as seductively as she could muster.

Luna began thrusting her fingers into Emiko fiercly and quickly making her pant like crazy. Suddenly a blast of pleasure exploded from Emiko and a shrieking scream of pure pleasure escaped her lips. She collapsed to the ground panting heavily.  
creamy juices flowed from her entrance leaking onto the floor in a puddle.

XXXXXXXXXXXX END OF LEMON XXXXXXXXXXX

(I hope nobody I know besides Zero read that.....I'd feel bad for them if they did XD )

Emiko got to her feet. "So does this mean i'm off the hook?" asked Emiko. Luna held up the photo's. "One last question.."  
said Luna. Emiko looked up as she dressed. "What's that?" Asked Emiko. Luna smirked. "Be my girlfriend..." Emiko wasn't surprised but was surprised at her response. "Sure..." Answered Emiko... Luna ripped up the pictures and threw them away.

Emiko walked Into her own room and layed down in her bed. She jumped in surprise when Luna crawled in next to her. "What do you think you're doing?" Asked Emiko. Luna cuddled up to Emiko. "Cuddling...." Said Luna. Emiko tried to scoot away but couldn't.  
"But if mom see's us she'll know somthing's up!" exclaimed Emiko. Luna snuggled closer. "We will just tell her we wanted to sleep in the same bed again like when we were little." Emiko sighed and turned out the light and went to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 1

AUTHOR: WOOOOO!!!! YEA!!!

Note to Zero: Sorry about some of the parts that are different! i forgot how some parts actually played out!

Read and REVIEW!!! 


	2. all dies in love and war

Emiko 'N' Luna

Story note: Well the show must go on!

Note to Rini: I guess since you found this story...i should forworn you....if u EVER show this to anyone such as miku!  
I will hunt you down and drop you so fast and fierce you'll be dead 3 times before you ever hit the ground.  
now please enjoy the story....

Note to Zero: Sorry for the vulgar language but apparently my efforts to hide the story were in vain....

CHAPTER 2: All Dies In Love Over War!

Emiko awoke the next morning around 6:00 AM and started to get ready for school. She showered and combed her hair.  
She decided to wear it down today. Once she was finished she dressed in her uniform and mini skirt and put on a pair of black high tops and went down stairs. Apparently her parents weren't home. She made herself a bowl of cereal and ate quickly. She wanted to get to school early. While Emiko washed out her bowl Luna strolled into the kitchen with her uniform shirt tied in a knot like a bikini top and a thong showing from her skirt. She planted a Kiss on Emiko's cheek and said Goodmorning. She grabbed a breakfast bar and They both headed out the door for school.

Luna looked at Emiko while they walked. "First chance you get you'll have to break up with you're girlfriend."  
Emiko's fox ears flattened. "I know...."

They arrived at school and went to class. Emiko went to her english class... The whole time the teacher was teaching this boy kept bullying Emiko. Poking her in the back with his pencil, throwing spit balls, copying her answers,  
and other things. She couldn't concentrate very well at all. This sort of thing was a regular ordeal for her,  
Because she was a furry alota people picked on her for being different, but it also worked the other way around!  
Alot of boy's loathed and desired to be with her because of her apearance. But she knew what the truth was.  
Fox furries were very valuable in the Sex department...In the slave markets they can sell 1 for as much as 10,000,000 dollars.  
but that's just on a bad bargaining day. they usually went for millions!

After English class Emiko went to find Kate. She found her by the water fountain. She was alone... Emiko wished she didn't have to do this... Kate was the crying type, And Emiko HATED to disapoint people.

"Kate, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Emiko. Kate smiled "Sure Emiko." Emiko fumbled around in her head for the right words. "Kate....well....We have to break up...see It's NOT anything you did! It's my own fault!" Kate began to shed tears. "N-No that's fine....I'll be ok...." She ran off clearly crying.

Luna walked up to Emiko and put her arms around Her neck. "You did just fine...She'll get over it." Luna said kindly.  
Emiko struggled to get out of Luna's arms "Luna...please we're in school!..." whispered Emiko. Luna didn't let her grip loosen any. "All dies in love over war... When u understand this you will realize my love cannot be contained to a bedroom."  
Said Luna smugly.

The bell rung and the second before people started entering the halls Luna let go of Emiko. They both went to class.  
Emiko was at Cooking class, One she excelled at. And she was currantly making a secret recipe of her's that happened to be the favorite of ALOT of her relitives! She pulled it out of the oven and as usual a group of kid's gathered around to inhale the smell like it was a drug!

mid-way through cooking class Emiko was on her way to the restroom/bathroom. When she entered the bathroom she was suddenly in a Lip lock with Luna It surprised Emiko and she screamed into the kiss for a moment before realizing who it was.

When they parted the kiss Emiko whispered furiously. "Don't EVER do that again!..." Luna grinned and went in for another kiss. But Emiko stopped her. "Luna we can't do...THAT...here...." Luna smiled and answered innocently. "I only wanted to taste you're lips." She looked so sweet and innocent at that moment Emiko couldn't help it.

Emiko kissed her deep and passionatly. She traced Luna's lips with her tounge, Luna opened her mouth to grant her the access she wanted. Emiko snaked her tounge into Luna's mouth and licked around the damp cavern. they only broke the kiss for air and then picked up where they left off. Luna started tounge wrestling Emiko and won. They kissed for what seemed like hours until the bell rang. Then Emiko broke the kiss for the last time.

Luna smiled. "Sha'll we go home?" Emiko shook her head. "School's not out for another 15 minutes..." Luna rolled her eyes. "You're such a goody two shoes..." Luna walked right out of the school not caring who saw.  
Emiko stood and watched her go.

The bell rang 15 minutes later and Emiko left school and went straight home. Her mom's car was in the driveway. And she heard yelling coming from the house. So she walked into the house.

"You are WORTHLESS!!! You'll never amount to anything!" shouted mom. Luna just stood there and let her yell at her.  
"You are nothing but a street tramp!" Mom shouted then slapped Luna. I shouted at her. "Leave her alone!"

Their mom turned to Emiko "But dear..she isn't like you....You're truly our only child..." she said sweetly. Luna ran up stairs.  
Emiko growled. "Stop saying that!!! Luna is you're daughter too!! wether you like it or not!"

Emiko ran up the stairs to Luna's room. Luna was laying on her bed. She didn't apear to be crying, but seemed upset.  
Emiko sat on the bed next to her sister. "She's wrong...You're worth alot to many people..." Said Emiko. Luna looked up at Emiko "Like who?" she asked. Emiko thought for a moment. She had never been good at comforting poeple.  
She thought of all the people who liked Luna alot, even the people who only liked her for her rather large breasts.  
Then found one person who stood out. She looked at Luna and smiled. "Me..." She said confidently. Luna smiled and leaned forward and kissed Emiko sweetly. Emiko then thought back to theyre mother's diary. "Luna....Theres somthing I have to tell You..." said Emiko seriously. Luna sat up. "Ok then tell me.." she said. Emiko searched for the right words.

"I was reading Mom's diary the other day, She is only so nice to me because after grandma and grandpa passed away Theyre will left Me theyre fortune...for when I turn 18..." explained Emiko. Luna got up from the bed. "I always wondered about that.." Suddenly they heard theyre father's car pull in the driveway. They payed no attention to it.

Emiko continued explaining. "Also...She's the one who killed grandma and grandpa.." said Emiko. Luna frowned. "That bitch..."  
Luna growled. Emiko thought of somthing. "How can dad stand to stay with her?" Wondered Emiko outloud.  
Luna crossed her arms. "Mom has poioned his mind...She has him believing nothings wrong here, and if he left he wouldnt be able to find another women.

Suddenly they heard shouting from down stairs. "Luna!!! Just wait until I get to you!" shouted theyre mother. Luna turned to Emiko. "Go open you're bedroom window...And stay there!..I have a plan.." instructed Luna. Emiko nodded and went to her room. She opened the window and then heard her mother kick in the door to Luna's room.

XXXXXXXXX With Luna XXXXXXXXX

Luna stood by her open window. Her mother kicked in the door. "You are in so much trouble!" shouted her mother as she walked over to Luna. Luna backed up and accidently fell out the window and screamed.

XXXXXXXXX With Emiko XXXXXXXXX

Emiko was about to head over to Luna's room when Luna suddenly jumped into Emiko's room through the open window.  
Luna walked over to Emiko's closet. "Mom's coming in any second to tell you I ran away or somthing..." Luna hid in the closet just as their mom walked into the room. "Emiko dear...You're sister ran away from home.." She said comfortingly.  
Emiko looked at her. "I'll bet she did..." Emiko sat on her bed. "I have somthing to give you." Said Emiko. She pulled a book out of her bed drawer and handed it to her mother. It was the diary.

Her mother looked at her. "Did you look through it?" she asked. Emiko shook her head. "No...I read it..." She said.  
Suddenly Emiko recieved a fierce slap across the face sending her falling to the floor. She was shocked by the blow,  
Her mother had never hit her before. "You will tell no one about what you read!" exclaimed her mom.

Emiko stood up. "I'm willing to make a deal....I won't tell anyone anything, in return for you being nice to Luna after she returns..." Said Emiko. Her mom seemed to think about that. "Alright...But you'll have to give me some time to get into it..." She said and then walked out. Luna walked out of the closet. "That was a risky move Emiko..." said Luna.  
She kissed the silver haired furry deeply.

Their dad walked in on them kissing. "Hey girls..." He said acting like he hadn't seen anything. "I see now that you're mom Isn't a good person... So i'm going to start getting things ready to leave her and take you guys with me..." he explained.  
Emiko nodded as did Luna. Theyre dad left the room.

Emiko looked at Luna... "There's a bed in the closet...you'll have to sleep there until you decide to *Show up again*" she said.  
Luna sighed.. "Fine..." They kissed and went to bed.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Read and Review! 


	3. Failing Grades!

Emiko 'N' Luna

Author's note: And here we arrive to another Lemony chapter! procede with caution and responsibility!  
My friend Rini found his fic and shared it with my friend Alice.... So now Alice is scarred for life.  
So Rini if you are reading this.... please be considerate of others. just because I'm the most punk person YOUVE ever met, and bad ass and like to kick out the jams and what not! doesn't mean I ain't ashamed of corrupting you're already evily twisted mind! WITH PORN!!! -breathing heavy and hairs all messed up!- AHEM...anyway...my point is...IETHER ENJOY IT OR FUUUUCK YOOOU!!!! -flips the bird- ALSO! the whole time I Write this chapter I'm gonna be all like "Aw jeez...i know rini's gonna taunt me for that...nope that. ...wait..this one deffinatey..."so remember....If you can't say anything nice...then you must be talking about britney spears...

Secondary note regarding Lemon: It might sound strange but, Emiko doesn't "touch" Luna until the hospital scene...don't ask.  
I have no clue what chapter that's going to be...Cause i dunno how far I'll go with this one...thats all for now.

CHAPTER 3: Failing Grades!

Emiko awoke from her sleep at 6:00 AM. She decided not to turn on the light and just grabbed some clothes and headed straight for the bathroom. She undressed and showered. She climbed out did her daily routine of combing her hair and brushing her fur, SHe took a wire tusk brush and scraped it across her fangs to sharpen them. She put the tusk brush back in the drawer.  
She got dressed and walked downstairs. Again her parent's weren't home. Luna was already up and downstairs eating a bowl of cereal. Emiko walked into the kitchen and put some toast in the toaster. "Good morning sis." Said Emiko. Luna looked up. "You were in the bathroom for quite some time..." Said Luna. Emiko rolled her eyes. "Luna...It's friday.  
I always tend to my furry needs on friday...You knew that!!" explained Emiko. Luna just laughed. "Well maybe you should tend to that toast before it sets the smoke alarm off." She said smugly. Emiko looked at the toaster and smoke was coming out of it. "AAH! stupid cheap toaster!" shouted Emiko while pulling out the toast.

After a productive morning Emiko gathered her school stuff. Luna put her arms around Emiko's waiste from behind and rested her head on Emiko's back. "How about we skip school today and do somthing fun?" Emiko shook her head. "I've never missed a single day of school...I'm not about to start now." Said Emiko simply. Luna smirked. "How about a little fun before school then?"  
Emiko thought about that for another 2 hours. "Okay.. but let's make it a game!" said Emiko. Luna looked unsure but nodded anyway.  
Emiko smiled. "Good!" she said and dragged Her to her own bedroom.

Emiko began instructing Luna on what to do. "We begin by stripping down to our underwear." explained Emiko. Luna and Emiko took off theyre clothes except theyre bra and underwear. "Emiko what exactly are we doing?" asked Luna. Emiko smiled. "We are wrestling for submission!" Luna looked confused. Emiko sighed. "Okay...It's very simple, Just try to get the other person in a submissive hold they can't get away from...While you have them in the hold you can tease,play with, pleasure, lick, or touch that person however you wish, If that person has an orgasm they LOSE! You can also remove the other persons under clothing to get better access...Tearing is allowed...Understand?" asked Emiko. Luna nodded with a grin. "I think so.." Luna said.

Emiko smiled. "Then lets start!" Emiko exclaimed. Emiko loved wrestling, She was always trying to join the school wrestling team, but the coach was a sexist. He thought girls were inferior to boys. And therefore wouldn't let her join. But she practiced wrestling anyway, and knew this was a huge oppertunity to show her sister that she can be just as strong as her.  
Luna knew her sister practiced wrestling but also knew her own strength was far greater then her little sister.

XXXXXXXXXX ACTION/LEMON XXXXXXXXXX

Emiko made the first move and went for the takedown she succeeded in taking Luna to the ground but didn't guess Luna had let her take her down. Once she had Luna on the ground she hesitated. she didn't think she could actially take her sister down so easily. But as she hesitated Luna kicked Emiko off her. She jumped to her feet and grabbed emiko by her hair. "Ow! Luna! OUCH!" Shouted Emiko. "Sorry sis but you weren't very spacific on the rules!" she said laughing. She pulled Emiko to her feet by her hair and grabbed Emiko's left arm and her right leg. and jumped up spun her aroud and slammed her on the floor.  
Emiko saw nothing but stars she was shocked by the blow, There was no doubt in her mind now...She was in trouble...

Before she could get up, Luna ripped Emiko's top off and flipped her over and tied both hands behind her back tight!  
then dropped Emiko on the wooden floor. "I'd say I pretty much have you 'Tied for victory' Hm Emiko?" Emiko who was stuggling against her bond just simply snarled. Luna kneeled down and slipped Emiko's panties off her.  
Luna trailed a finger down Emiko's thigh making her shiver. "I think i'm ready to take you..." said Luna smugly. Her finger slid up Emiko's thigh and trailed across Her inner thigh. Emiko started to struggle again. Luna rubbed Emiko's clit slowly to tease her. "Luna! no teasing! please! that's not even fair!" Luna grinned. "Sorry Emi, But I don't like to play fair." She said shrugging. Emiko clenched her teeth as Luna's finger snaked into her entrance. Emiko hated when she called her by her nickname. Emiko's tail shook around and slapped Luna in the face, It wasn't a hard slap, infact it didn't hurt at all. But Luna took it as a challenge.

"You'll regret that..." said Luna playfully. Emiko knew she was just joking around. Luna 'played' with Emiko for another 5 minutes.

Emiko was panting hard and had long forgotten about struggling or the pain in her wrists. Luna snaked a second finger into Emiko's pussy and started to thrust them. Emiko arched her back off the floor and let out a loud moan. She knew it was coming.  
That god awful embarrsing scream of hers... Emiko didn't like to scream like that, She was always affraid someone would hear her and the whole relationship would be exposed!. Luna knew Emiko was close so she started slamming her finger in and out of Emiko.

Emiko covered her mouth with her tail and screamed into it making it muffled. Luna pulled her tail away from her mouth. "Don't hide it... I wanna hear you scream." Emiko breathed heavy as luna thrusted her fingers into her harder.

Emiko screamed out in peasure as her orgasm hit her, white juices spilled out onto the wooden floor. Emiko layed there panting.  
Luna grabbed Emiko's legs and propped her thighs on her shoulders. Emiko took in a hard breath. "W-What are...you doing?" asked Emiko between breaths. Luna smiled at her. "Didn't I say you'd regret slapping me with you're tail?" asked Luna.

Luna trailed her tounge across Emiko's outer thigh and over to her Libia, down to her clit and flicked her tounge across her entrance a couple times. Emiko arched her already bent back. Emiko couldn't see Luna any more, She was now mostly hanging upside down and Luna was practicaly feasting on her pussy. Emiko let out long deep moan. "L-Luna...St-op...P-Please, this-s feels wierd!" Luna shook her head. "You'll enjoy it, I promise." Luna slipped her tounge into Emiko's pussy and licked around.  
Emiko's fuzzy tail swished with pleasure. Luna licked deeper making Emiko want to scream again. Emiko put her tail over her mouth and screamed in pleasure making it muffled. Luna flicked her tounge over Emiko's sweet spot a couple times making her explode with a second Orgasm Emiko bit into the side of her tail making warm blood run into her mouth and drizzle over and stain her white fur. Her juices spilled from her pussy and Luna licked some out and then dropped Emiko back to the floor and let the rest run out onto the hard wood floor. Emiko was panting so heavily she was having a hard time breathing.

XXXXXXXXXXX END OF LEMON XXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna heard a car pull in the driveway. "Mom's home!" she exclaimed. She quicky untied Emiko's wrists "Go get cleaned up quick!  
I'll take care of this mess!" said Luna. Emiko nodded and stumbled to the bathroom. Luna mopped up the floor with a towel and sprayed air freshner in the room incase her mother smelled the cum. Then Luna ran into the closet to hide.

"Emiko!" shouted her mother. She walked into Emiko's room. "I'm in the shower mom!" shouted Emiko. "When you're done meet me downstairs! We have to talk!!" shouted her mom.

Emiko rinsed the blood from her mouth and from her fur. She shut off the water and stepped out and dried off.  
She wrapped her tail with gauze and bandage. She dressed in her school uniform and went downstairs to talk to her mother. Her mother was in The kitchen. "Emiko...I got you're report card last night. You're failing English." said her mother Calmly. Emiko was silent. Her mother continued in a higher tone of voice. "I might have expected this from Luna! but this is ABSOLUTELY unacceptable! I will NOT tolerate bad grades from TWO children!" She all but shouted. Emiko fumbled for a retaliation comment. "I-I can explaine! It isn't my fault!" Emiko said. Her mother crossed her arms. "Please do..."

Emiko thought of what to say. "Well for starters...Theres this boy in class who picks on me...Chris Brynor." Emiko explained.  
Her mother thought for a moment. "Go get you're stuff for school... We have to pick up you're new glasses and then I'm taking you to school to straighten out this problem." She said. Her mom looked at Emiko's tail that was bandaged and soaked with red stains that were dripping on the floor. "What happened to you're tail?" asked Mom. Emiko spoke quickly. "I went to get the mail this morning and a dog bit me..." She said trying to sound as convincing as possible. Her mother took a minute before nodding and walking out to the car.

Emiko ran upstairs and grabbed her backpack. Luna was sitting on Emiko's bed. "I'm just gonna hang here today...Ok?" stated Luna. Emiko shouldered her pack. "Ok..take care." Said Emiko walking out of the room.

Emiko got in the passanger side of the car and Her Mom drove to the eye glass store. She went in and grabbed the package And came back to the car. "These are you'res" said Mom while handing a paire of puple and black glasses to Emiko. Emiko examined them. They had a plastic frame, rectangular shape but were rounded on the corners and sides. They were purple on the inside and black on the outside. ( if you would like to see them for you're self go to IMVU and find the catalog and search Emo geek glasses OR go to google and search ADRIENNE VITTADINI, i'm not even sure thats the name brand of the glasses but try it anyway...)

Emiko had been having problems seeing things clearly. She technicaly could still read and see without them but with the glasses she could see things clear as a bell, and read 5 times faster.

They pulled up to the school and Emiko and her Mom went into the school and walked to English class. there was 1 student already there. a tall black boy leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk. The teacher was over at the teachers desk grading papers. "Take you're seat Emiko..." Said Mom. Emiko did as she was told. Her mother tapped on the teachers desk. "Excuse me.  
But my daughter has been getting teased by a boy named Chris. I would like to know what you plan to do about this." said Mom

The teacher looked up. "I warned the boy this morning when he showed up, about teasing Emiko..." Said the teacher. Mom smirked. "Also, I want you to make sure from now on, That my daughter Luna pays attention in class..." stated Mom.  
She turned back to Emiko. "I'm going now, be good in school and get you're grades up!" she said while walking out.

Class went on as usual except Chris didn't bother Emiko. The lunch bell rang, Emiko got up from her seat and started to walk into the hall. "Emiko! can I talk to you a minute?" asked Chris. Emiko nodded cautiously. They walked to the Lunch area outside. "I heard from Eric you have been trying to get on the wrestling team..Am I right?" Asked Chris.

Emiko nodded again. She knew Chris was captain of the wrestling team. Chris smiled. "So maybe I can talk the coach into letting you join!..." Chris said. Emiko couldn't believe it. "Are you serious! That would be awsome!...wait..Whats the catch?"  
Chris smiled. "Nothing major...I just would like to take you to..i dunno, Dinner and a movie?" asked Chris being non-chelant.

Emiko thought for a moment...She didn't want to betray Luna...Although then again she REAAALLLY wanted to be on the wrestling team....She would have to be careful. "ONLY..Dinner and a movie...pick me up at 6?" asked Emiko. Chris smiled. "Excellent.."  
He said with a sparkle of Lust in his eyes, But before Emiko could think anything it was gone, Making her wonder if she had Imagined it.

After school Emiko grabbed her back pack and skateboard 'N' skate gear from her Locker. She put on the knee pads, her elbow pads over the long sleeves of her uniform and orange helmet over her black fox ears atop her head. She Decided to wear her glasses.

Emiko was skating down main street, She was In the middle of the street and a car was coming up behind her. She did a switchie and changed her facing position. The car passed by and Emiko swurved over to the curb and jumped it doing a little Ollie.  
She landed on the sidewalk. She bagan to remember a friend...She had taught Emiko how to skate.

XXXXXXXXXX FLASH BACK XXXXXXXXXX

Emiko was 8 years old and walking home from School with a girl that was almost Identicle to herself. She also had beutiful white fur, she was a furry like Emiko, Only she always wore her hair down. Her name was....Sora, Emiko watched Sora skate all over the streets and sidewalks like She owned the streets. She jumped up onto a flat bed truck with her skateboard and ramped off and grinded across a convertable, badly scratching the paint. Sora stopped infront of Emiko.

XXXXXXXXXX END FLASHBACK XXXXXXXXXX

Emiko was brought out of her thoughts by 2 movers moving a dining table. Emiko paniced. She crouched down and jumped over the tabled leaving the skateboard to roll under it. Then landed back on the board. "Woo!" Exclaimed Emiko.  
She skated the rest of the way home.

Emiko walked into the house, Her mother was home making supper. "Mom I'm home!" Emiko said. She walked into the kitchen. "Supper will be in 25 minutes." Stated her mother. "Okay." Emiko said and ran upstairs, "Luna?" Emiko called out. No Response... Emiko checked the closet. She wasn't there. She felt a tap on the shoulder. "Boo!" Said Luna from behind.  
Emiko screamed but Luna covered her mouth. "Shhh.... A little jumpy aren't we? Somthing bothering you?" Luna whispered into Emiko's ear. Emiko calmed down. "Ok sis...I agreed to go to dinner and a movie with Chris in exchange for him talking the coach into letting me join the wrestling team..." Emiko said quietly. Luna just nodded. There was a awkward silence.  
Luna decided to break the silence. "Mom's making my favorite...." She said. Emiko spoke up. "It's time for supper...How about I say I want to studdy in my room while I eat and i need two plates?" asked Emiko. Luna looked at Emiko with pleading eyes.

Emiko giggled. "Ok I'll bring you a plate." Emiko went downstairs. Just as she walked into the Kitchen Her father walked through The front door. "I'm home!" Her mother kissed him and then started talking. "Emiko is failing English class..." Her mother said. Her father went from mellow to angry in a heart beat. "What!? Why!?" he half said half shouted. Emiko began stammering out her explanation. "I-Its n-n-not my f-fault dad! Theres w-was a boy..he kept picking on m-me! I couldnt concentrate!" She stammered.

Her dad looked at her sternly. "Thats not an excuse! I wan't you to take you're plate to you're room and study!" He shouted.  
Emiko looked down. "Ok..." She said glumly. She hated when her father was mad at her. Her mother made Emiko two plates. Emiko looked at her strangely. Her mom spoke. "Just incase you want seconds.." She said.

Emiko thanked her and went to her room. She set the plates down on her desk and pushed them to the side. Luna was already scarfing down a plate of food. Emiko grabbed her English book and studied. It was soon 5:30 PM... Emiko stood up. "Luna.. I'm gonna get ready to go!" said Emiko. Luna Hugged Emiko tightly. Emiko hugged back. Luna nuzzled Emiko's neck.  
"It's time for sleep now..." said Luna in her ear. Emiko was confused. "But it's only 5:30..." said Emiko Luna bit into the side of Emiko's neck hard. "What are you doing!?" Exclaimed Emiko, A few seconds later everything went black....

END OF CHAPTER 3....

Author: Yea well....this chapter took me 3 days to complete! not a very big number no.... But the whole time I wrote this I was all like...whats the word.....Embarrassed...It's not that I'm ashamed of playing this out with My friend Zero no, far from it, I LOVE doing this with zero! it's just the thought of posting it on the internet for all to see....to judge....Is really scarey....embarrassing!....BUT i really want to do this!

Lemon Note: Ok...Just so you know I went father then I planned in this chapter.. So I know it's the moment you've all been waiting for....or haven't been waiting for.....or were and gave up and decided to settle for less.  
ANYWAY!!! Next chapter Emiko "Touches" Luna... and rini will make fun of me.....o_o... NOOOOO!!! PLEEEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS PRE BAKED AND SALTY!!!! It's over man....its over...-loads a gun- Goodbye cruel world.  
-puts the gun barrel in my mouth and closes eyes-

Luna: "EMIKO NOOO!" -tackles Emiko-

Rini: "Luna will you play dress up with me?"

Luna:-wrestling to get the gun away from Emiko- "Not now rini!"

Me: "GET OFF ME!! ITS NOT WORTH IT!!! I HAVE TO END IT!!!" -bites Luna-

Luna: "OW!!! Emiko!"

Rini: "O_o...Are you Ignoring me?"

Luna: "Rini! GET THE GUN FROM EMIKO!!!"

Me: -hisses- "NOOO! GET AWAY RINI! WHEN I'M DEAD U CAN HAVE MY MONEY!"

Rini: ":D REALLY!!"

Luna: "RINI!! IF U TAKE THE GUN FROM EMIKO I'LL GIVE U AS MUCH ICE CREAM AS U WANT!!"

Rini: "Cool! So even if i fail I Score!" -goes over to Emiko and tries to take the gun.-

Emiko: NOOO!!!! --loses the gun-

Luna: there now....you live to write another day....

Rini: Untill i get ahold of her... mwuhahaha!

me:....bitch's.... 


End file.
